


Лис-оборотень

by Thexalux



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Kitsune, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: «...обладают способностью вселяться в чужие тела, появляться в чужих снах, создавать иллюзии столь сложные, что они почти неотличимы от действительности. Некоторые из сказаний заходят дальше, говоря о способностях искривлять пространство и время, сводить людей с ума».
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	Лис-оборотень

**Author's Note:**

> Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 23: Кицунэ  
> Преслэш, вольное обращение с легендами о кицунэ

Помимо того, что Рокудо Мукуро сам по себе был крайне подозрительной личностью и просто очень нехорошим человеком, он также, очевидно, имел свои дела с миром духов. Кея сразу это заметил, хотя в глаза бросалось, конечно, многое: вычурная одежда, нелепое имя, речь без акцента, невоспитанность и даже прическа. И еще много всего другого, на самом деле. И Кея обратил внимание на все это, может, именно поэтому так промедлил с окончательными выводами — было слишком много ярких пятен, которые отвлекали от сути. Натолкнуло на верное умозаключение его, как ни странно, все то же имя — выдуманное в порыве обычного для Рокудо Мукуро самолюбования или в попытках выглядеть остроумным, Кея был не вполне уверен, что из этого стало решающим, но и это было не важно. Важным было то, что некоторым духам свойственна как избыточная самовлюбленность, так и стремление показаться умнее простых смертных. 

Например, лисам. 

Кее, родившемуся в семье потомственных оммёдзи(1), было не привыкать к близкому соседству с духами, благожелательными или не очень. Рокудо Мукуро не стал первым духом, которого увидел Кея и даже не первым, которого Кея разоблачил. Но он был первым лисом-оборотнем.

— Сколько у тебя хвостов? — спросил он однажды у Рокудо Мукуро, но тот только рассмеялся, а потом удивленно заглянул Кее в лицо.

— О чем ты говоришь, Кея, — сладко пропел он. — Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Нарочитая обеспокоенность Рокудо казалась почти гротескной: она исказила линию его бровей и придала глуповатый вид. Кея поморщился.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — хмуро бросил он, доставая тонфа. И, подумав, добавил: — Травоядное.

Рокудо только снова рассмеялся и извлек из воздуха трезубец. Глаза его хищно заблестели. В тот день они так больше и не говорили, но Кея был слишком упрямым, чтобы оставить попытки.

— Я знаю, что ты — лис-оборотень, — сказал он однажды и, пожалуй, был вынужден признать свое упрямство удручающим. Рокудо Мукуро только рассмеялся, снова.

— Оя-оя, я слышал, что Япония — страна традиций, но не думал, что здесь до сих пор верят в старые сказки, — произнес он с сардонической улыбкой, которую Кее тут же захотелось стереть с его лица. Искушение было слишком велико, поэтому в тот день договорить им тоже не удалось.

Не то чтобы они вообще часто встречались или часто разговаривали — разговаривали даже реже, чем встречались, — но странным образом Кея чувствовал между ними связь. Может, это была связь взаимной ненависти, что связывает заклятых врагов, коими они и являлись, или собственная, Кеи, жажда мщения, или, может, многовековая вражда между ёкаями(2) и практикующими оммёдо. В любом случае, в компании Рокудо Мукуро Кея чувствовал себя как-то по-особенному — не хорошо и не плохо, но по-другому. И еще ему было хорошо сражаться с Рокудо Мукуро спиной к спине — это удалось проверить всего дважды, но Кея запомнил волнительное чувство, что может спокойно предоставить половину поля напарнику и быть уверенным, что на него не накинутся со спины.

И вообще из-за Савады Цунаеши и его странноватых друзей они с Рокудо Мукуро даже немного сблизились. Кажется, они все играли в друзей, войну и мафию одновременно, — и это было глупо, и раздражало в той же мере, в которой нравилось. Из-за этих игр Кея не мог нормально учиться в школе, не мог заниматься семейным делом и продолжать тренировки, а Рокудо Мукуро, очевидно, был вынужден торчать на одном месте, неподалеку от Намимори. Так что можно было сказать, что они в целом ладили, когда не пытались друг друга убить.

Именно поэтому Кея был настроен выяснить у Рокудо Мукуро правду любыми способами.

— Я из семьи потомственных оммёдзи, — начал он однажды, и Рокудо Мукуро уставился на него с жалостью и тщательно взлелеянным любопытством. Как будто Кея перед ним был — умственно неполноценный несмышленыш, и Рокудо надо непременно проявлять к нему участие, когда Кея говорит глупости.

— Как интересно! — воскликнул он настолько ненатурально, что у Кеи свело челюсть. — Это связано с чем-то съедобным, поэтому ты так стремишься загрызть всех до смерти?

Кея очень разозлился от этой наигранности.

На самом деле он не был мастером вести беседы, он не умел убеждать словами или внушать, и вообще в речи был несколько, как бы это сказать, неуклюж. Единственным чаяньем родителей было, что Кея вырастет одним из тех, кто проявляет себя делами и молчит в должный час. Но вот сейчас Кея, может, даже не отказался бы от дельного совета по риторике.

В тот раз они тоже толком не поговорили, и Кея всерьез задумался, как вывести Рокудо Мукуро на чистую воду, если не разговорами. На самом деле к тому моменту уже и выводить на эту самую воду не хотелось — они почти сдружились. Во всяком случае, Рокудо представлялся самой удовлетворительной компанией среди всей оравы Савады Цунаеши. И Кея даже не волновало, что рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, ходит лис-оборотень. Ну, подумаешь — тут иной раз на дорогу говорящий зонт(3) выскочит, вот это очень внезапно. А лисы... В легендах, разумеется, писали разное, — и про жуткое колдовство, и про обман на каждом шагу. Но, будь Рокудо Мукуро обычным смертным, не лисом, он бы все равно оставался крайне подозрительной личностью и просто очень нехорошим человеком. И он все равно был бы преступником, так какая, в сущности, была разница? 

Разницы не было, а вот природное упрямство точило нервы и не позволяло оставить дело позади.

Так бы и продолжалась эта угнетающая неопределенность и незавершенность в сознании Кеи, но однажды по итогам одного сражения в руки Кея внезапно попало кольцо Ада, принадлежащее Рокудо Мукуро. Рокудо Мукуро отдышался, растворил свой трезубец в воздухе и весело улыбнулся, а потом перевел взгляд на ладонь Кеи и мигом побледнел.

— Надо же, — произнес он напевно и ласково. — Я даже и не заметил, как это оно у тебя оказалось.

— Ты был неосторожен, — ответил Кея, не спеша отдавать кольцо. Рокудо подошел ближе, улыбнулся дружелюбно и очень ласково, очень не по-настоящему. Весь его облик вдруг стал мягким, из покатых нежных линий, он как будто демонстрировал: я совершенно безопасен, я твой друг, ты можешь мне доверять. 

На самом деле, самый опасный облик, который может на себя примерить лис-оборотень.

— Не хочешь мне его отдать? — полюбопытствовал Рокудо, как будто речь шла о случайно оброненной перчатке или о чем-то таком же несущественном. Но Кея знал, что это блеф, и эти слова только лишний раз убедили его в своей правоте. Кея покачал головой. Рокудо в ответ добродушно усмехнулся. 

— Нельзя присваивать чужие вещи, Кея, — начал он уговаривающим тоном. — Если тебе так нравится мое кольцо, я могу создать тебе реальную иллюзию чего-нибудь похожего. Хотя я уверен, что в каких-нибудь магазинах нетрудно будет отыскать то, что понравится тебе еще больше.

Кея его не слушал.

— Хочу спросить кое-что, — сказал он, поворачивая кольцо между пальцами. Взгляд у Рокудо вмиг стал холодным и гневным. — Ты должен ответить мне честно, — предупредил Кея.

Рокудо на миг хищно прищурился, но потом снова расслабился, напустил на себя льстивую маску, рассмеялся легко.

— Будет зависеть от вопроса, Кея, но спрашивать — это, конечно, твоя воля. Не думай, что я стану отвечать на то, что мне не понравится.

— Ладно, — кивнул Кея и вдруг замер. 

Он, конечно, хотел спросить, кто Рокудо Мукуро на самом деле, и тот бы не смог соврать: Кея держал в своих руках заветный хоси-но-тама(4), вот только... Вот только Кея и так знал, что Рокудо Мукуро — лис-оборотень. Можно было спросить, какое у него настоящее имя, но какое это имело значение, если существу — лису-оборотню — перед ним было больше сотни, больше пяти сотен лет. Мог спросить, сколько у него хвостов, но Кея и сам уже примерно догадался: точно больше пяти, но меньше девяти. Так и что же он мог спросить у могущественного лиса-оборотня, который, забывшись, проявил слабость и выпустил свой хоси-но-тама из виду, — этой оплошности Рокудо Мукуро в ближайшие лет двести больше не допустит, так что шанс был единственным.

— Ты боишься собак? — спросил Кея, уставившись прямо Рокудо в глаза. Тот удивленно моргнул, потом нахмурился. Лицо его хранило благостное выражение непонимания.

— Я не... — начал он, не вполне осознавая ситуацию, но потом смешливо фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Какая глупость. С чего мне бояться собак?

В голосе его прорезалось раздражение, но совсем несерьезное раздражение, понарошку. Кея пожал плечами и положил кольцо на протянутую ладонь Рокудо.

— Значит, только молодые кицунэ боятся собак, — предположил он. Рокудо замер, кинул на Кею оценивающий взгляд, как будто размышлял, вот что ему сейчас сделать: навести морок, стереть воспоминания или попытаться придушить Кею. У него бы не вышло, конечно, но он бы мог попытаться.

— Как это у лис вообще работает? — добавил Кея, чтобы уточнить на всякий случай.

Рокудо тяжело вздохнул, надел кольцо Ада на палец и поправил волосы.

— Откуда мне знать? Говорят, если лисица не боится собак и идет к людям, значит, она бешеная, — он иронично хохотнул. Кея только скривился.

— Угу, — отозвался он. — Много чего говорят. Даже то, что кицунэ любят жареный тофу.

— Ты читаешь слишком много старых сказок, Хибари Кея, — вздохнул Рокудо. Кея пожал плечами.

— Древнее наследие. Я же говорил, я из семьи оммёдзи.

— Точно, — скептически хмыкнул Рокудо, — я помню.

Они шли, переговариваясь и беззлобно переругиваясь, пока Рокудо вдруг не обронил:

— Я не люблю острую еду. А жареный тофу я не ел уже очень давно.

— В Италии нет тофу? — слабо удивился Кея и, когда Рокудо отрицательно качнул головой, предложил: — Тогда я могу тебя угостить.

Кея пожал плечами.

— В легендах написано, что кицунэ питают к нему особенную нежность. Тебе должно понравиться.

— Прекрати уже, — недовольно буркнул Рокудо Мукуро.

И они пошли покупать удон, как будто не было ничего более естественного — обедать в компании своего злейшего врага. 

Ну, в конце концов, номинально они все еще оставались злейшими врагами.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Оммёдзи — человек, практикующий оммёдо, традиционное японское оккультное учение. К умениям оммёдзи относят всевозможные гадания, изгнание злых духов и защита от проклятий.  
> (2) Ёкай — сверхъестественное существо японской мифологии. Слово «ёкай» имеет очень широкое значение и может обозначать практически все сверхъестественные существа японской мифологии, или даже заимствованные из европейской.  
> (3) Каса-обакэ (или Каракаса-обакэ) — цукумогами (то есть, вещь, обретшая душу по достижении определенного возраста существования) в виде старого зонтика.  
> (4) Хоси-но-тама — «звездный шар» — круглый или грушевидный предмет, который часто охраняют кицунэ. Завладев этим артефактом, можно вынудить кицунэ сотрудничать, а нарушить обещания они не могут.


End file.
